Deathless
by Davie Glass
Summary: The souless wonderings of three criminals shall end only to begin in their after life prison.
1. Cast and Act One Scene One

Deathless  
  
Davie Glass  
  
DIRECTORS COPY  
  
  
  
Deathless  
  
Davie Glass  
  
the fall of broken glass through the life of frozen birth 8/2003-1/2004  
  
CAST:  
  
Deathless one (male)………………………………..............................  
  
Deathless two (female)………………………………...............................  
  
Deathless three (male)………………………………..............................  
  
Young man ………………………………...........................  
  
Young girl ………………………………............................  
  
Older man ……………………………….............................  
  
Woman ……………………….................................  
  
Girl child ……………….............................   
  
House wife ……………………......................  
  
Working man …………………............................  
  
Act One  
  
Scene One  
  
::ones takes two steps forward and other remain::  
  
one: now we begin and these we feel all to true let not your eyes but only your souls guide you....  
  
::all move to stage front one first to stage center::  
  
::two to ones right and three to ones left::  
  
::one to center stage lip::  
  
::head bowed::  
  
one: it was such an endless night back in those days that the sun never really seemed to arise in the day, and the night was forever and we exploited it for what we could. we ran ramped in the dusk and took all that we had in lust  
  
::two from stage right to ones left::  
  
two: to all that knew us we were dead to begin... our onslaught sought for no redeem and they cast us out to the streets and into the sewers where our hatred steamed.  
  
::three from stage left to ones right::  
  
three: there we toiled and there we died in the agony of what we were and in the pain of what we could never have, we died with no glory and had only remorse, we tried to died but fate held its course.  
  
all: we are the deathless ones, those who must endure all that time is and all that it shall be, only to watch and rive and grieve in agony.   
  
two: we shall forever watch, burdened to see...  
  
one: with eyes closed tight only the soul shall see...  
  
all: we are the deathless ones those who watch and remain undead... we watch with out seeing and feel with no hearts, we guide not and effect no change, but here we sit and here we shall remain tormented forever overseeing in vain...  
  
one: these scenes we open because we are unclosed  
  
two: unfinished we fold and remain in pain  
  
three: the days are dark and in them we are in vain  
  
all: we twist, we die and in the end we lie  
  
one and two: endless lovers all to one  
  
All:: ::look up eyes closed:: we begin the cry  
  
One: you ::points into crowd with right hand:: you may be the product of what may seem to be right, but for what it may seem you are a bastard and will drown in your life  
  
All: ::extend right hand pointing at the crowed:: we speak for truth and in these lines find the inner meaning, the gross malignant truth that holds behind thine eyes in thine heart :: voices raise together till all shout:: thine heart of stone of trespassing indignant rage, of in the inner working you have been found wrong and hated in these indecent longings...  
  
::all heads bowed::  
  
::nearly a whisper::  
  
all:  
  
the end came closing  
  
quiet in the pain,  
  
we screamed not aloud  
  
but it screamed in vain,  
  
the power in its merciless cry  
  
the passion of its death,   
  
::heads raised::  
  
::eyes closed::  
  
you will enter here to see what's left...  
  
::lights drop to black on "left"::  
  
(fin scene one) 


	2. Act One Scene Two

Scene Two  
  
::lights rise slowly to fined the deathless standing stage right back dropped; heads bowed::  
  
all: to set upon the urchins stinging, to fly upon the sky turned black, she runs ::deathless brief pause as she runs:: ::girl onto stage from stage right and faces crowed, cowering:: afraid of what may become her lost lust in the flame of loves lost passions wreak.  
  
girl: I cannot leave not without much pain but either way they both see through my pains. they look upon my soul and see it torn, they look upon my soul and see what makes it whole. that is for why I must flee, because it is in that that he shall find displease, he whom take me from the cold but only to replace it with a longing for something warm.  
  
Two: here he comes upon along path...  
  
::girl turns to the path (stage left) as if she's heard the deathless::  
  
girl: my lover; my trusted for whom I live take me now protect me here!  
  
::deathless one step back from others one step::  
  
boy: we must be off for he follows ::excited::  
  
girl: ::becomes angry:: you lead him to follow us here, but what of your escape?  
  
boy: ::comforting:: we shall be all right and fate shall hinder his rate,  and give us that which we flee his power  
  
::girl and boy embrace and hold::  
  
two:: pointing to stage left:: I glance upon a known face, knowing in it anger and rage.  
  
three: :::pointing to stage left:: the rage of his mind and the loss of his soul he shall consume them in his hate  
  
one: ::turns back to crowed with head bowed chin to chest:: and this is how it must be? ::both two and three grab one and turn one towards the scene::  
  
Two and three: watch…  
  
girl: ::breaking from hold:: NO! He has found us and he will be angry...RUN! you must leave!  
  
boy: ::frantic:: you must leave with me... you... you and I can go...COME NOW!  
  
man: ::obviously angry:: what the hell are you doing girl?! ::moves towards girl::  
  
girl: oh daddy do not be mad remember when I was your pearl your gleam of light through the darkened days?  
  
:: man raises hand to slap the girl::  
  
boy: ::stepping in between:: you cannot do that sir such a beauty is not be treated like the rubbish of you home like the beggar of the streets--  
  
::man hits boy to the ground with butt of the axe::  
  
boy:: ::staggers back with left hand towards the man begging:: please… no… sir don't!  
  
girl: ::stands weeping with shock on her face, but still watching::  
  
::man wields back axe and strikes the boy, killing him::  
  
::as the axe strikes girl dives towards the boy and deathless one falls to knees weeping::  
  
girl: now the why of what you have done, my love my cherished you never should have…::axe strikes her in the back in such a way that she falls upon her lover::  
  
Man: ::muttering:: children…::walks back off stage while humming, "you are my sunshine"::  
  
Deathless one: ::falls to face::  
  
::Lights drop to black::  
  
(fin scene two) 


	3. Act One Senes Three and Four

Scene Three  
  
::lights up with a tainted blue hue::  
  
::child sits mid stage playing::  
  
:: deathless stand stage left two in the middle of one and three  
  
Child: :: hums "you are my sunshine" and plays contently::  
  
woman: ::enters from side stage right, walks towards the child::  
  
One: so the day has not yet quite been dead and already the pain has re-ignited.  
  
Three: Two to three life to death the child's eyes, her soon duress  
  
One: the dark has come the worst of crimes  
  
Three: the end won't come  
  
One: until the end is through…  
  
Three and one: what shall do shall forever be done together never together now, it begins.  
  
::Woman enters stage right, and walks towards the child slowly, has lollipop::  
  
::child looks up with a smirk::  
  
woman: would you like a lick, my sweet child? ::holds out lollipop, still many steps away::  
  
child: ::stands:: but my mommy said…  
  
One: silly child  
  
Three: she soon shall rest her sweet head…  
  
Woman: ::moving another few steps towards child:: ::Child stands listlessly with an inquisitive look upon her:: it will be alright my darling little girl  
  
One: now hers in life and soon in death…  
  
Child: ::reaches for the candy slowly, still pondering the choice:: but I know not the taste…  
  
Woman: ::eagerly:: then you shall know it NOW…  
  
:: woman grabs the child and DEATHLESS TWO shrieks as the child would, the woman quickly pulls the child through the back curtain while the child kicks and squirms::  
  
::two drops to her knees, but is made to watch by the other two deathless::  
  
:: the child still makes the kicking and screaming back stage::  
  
One: innocents lost…  
  
Three: A Child's ending death…  
  
One: the sky shalt cry…  
  
Three: The day hath ended towards the night…  
  
Two: the day hath ended in my sight ::weeping softly yet noticeably::  
  
::the sounds of the child back stage taper off and then are gone as the lights fade to black::  
  
(fin scene three)  
  
Scene Four  
  
::lights up::  
  
::deathless stand stage center on the back drop::  
  
::house wife standing on the flooring moping, obviously tiered and worn thin::  
  
::she hums, "you are my sunshine"::  
  
One: The sun, it breaks through the pains,  
  
Two: The panes are spotless. But no one entreats,  
  
One: she is worked, she seems worn thin,  
  
Tow: now the afternoon's silent air shattered by a horrid sound…  
  
Two and one: let it not set in motion more again…  
  
Worker: ::from off stage:: Hey woman, I'm home!  
  
::worker enters from stage right::  
  
::woman cowers behind the broom as if to protect herself::  
  
worker: did your lazy ass get anything done ::moves towards wife:: today?  
  
Wife: ::shakes head yes::  
  
Worker: ::stops at wife , stands over her in a domineering manner:: ::sinisterly:: did yaw finish it?  
  
Wife:: shakes head no::  
  
Worker: ::angrily:: LAZY BITCH! :: back hands wife::   
  
::wife falls to floor cowering::  
  
::three grabs right hand has he falls to his knees and turns in disdain::  
  
::one and two force to watch::  
  
::worker, standing over wife, points and is shouting:: why the hell are you so damned lazy!!? I go out and work all day and you can't manage to do !shit! Around here! I'm going back to the damned bar! ::storms off stage::  
  
::woman weeping, moves towards the counter where a knife is laying, grabs knife ::deathless three stands and moves to stop her, but is detained by the other two::  
  
Woman: ::looks to the sky:: ::weeping:: I cannot take another moment of this life, ::three whispers along:: since God shall show his hate form e through a man I shall end it this nightmare by mine own hand, control is now mine! ::slashes wrists:: ::falls to floor at the same time so does three::  
  
two: the ending blow, a tragic pass  
  
one: a meaningless surpassed  
  
two and one: more innocents lost to the fires of hate  
  
two: much pain  
  
one: much loss  
  
three:: :from floor:: much to long to suffer…  
  
::lights drop::   
  
::curtains close::  
  
(fin scene four)  
  
(fin ACT ONE) 


	4. Act Two Scenes One And Two

Act Two  
  
Scene One  
  
::curtain opens::  
  
::lights come up::  
  
::Deathless stand shoulder to shoulder, center stage mid drop; one middle two left three right::  
  
One: ::steps forward to stage lip:: angels for everyone to the days graced not in mine solid soul of elicit sins for the flesh hath broken within. Endless passions raged to the transfixed ends of the endless the souls with out remorse, and through that we sought safety but it is now through our love of self that we loath our hearts through mind and shouldered through the life that the we lived post death with hastened postulations pleasing not a man but only an avenging poise of a personal vendettaned god towards our sins raised high on a tree, for no more then three coins of brass to sell a soul as a slave to search no more in the savored times lost in the serpents slithering stomach as it scrapes the ground, I see not that which would hath pleased the ends true regime of what should control the past trough the present and set us with no future…   
  
Two: ::steps forward to stage right of one:: So shown through the child's eyes a fired raged of a fiercely forced furnace of a flightless dove, !cage amenities loss of excremental forced powered lost through but not against the and but against a personal life's lost lusting long towards a lengthened demise, what an out ::shallow:: what an end to surmise. ::roar:: MINE eyes doth burned with the acided salt of the ages not forced through them but behind them wetting not the shores of mine heart but the chops of my pains, !rage, indignant in its own course laid to the lathe of father time as he molested my baby of new years Hail! I say to that far off keeper of the end, I wish to come home, and in the vergeless voyage end…  
  
Three: ::steps forward to stage left of one::  
  
Cursed anger that enrages the thought of end to the ends lost end from the beginning. I loved not lost to the learned the end of the infinite hate to give way to love NAY I say that hate shalt triumph in mine ends !NO never the ends begin through the loss, lost loss of life's lost to be found in the void of loss. It Is spake to thee as I would a brother, ::trailing:: forgive me not but end forth for that which I suffer. For I would not stand to end this but only to pass for an escape…  
  
All: Ends to begin graced not the soul of angels sold, the child's eyes lost in the nights sky of passionate graced light's end to my begin.  
  
::lights drop::  
  
(fin scene one)  
  
Scene Two  
  
::lights come up::  
  
::girl cowers over boy and looks up as if someone is there, petrified, still life facing stage right::  
  
::three and two stand stage left::  
  
::Deathless one enters from stage right having axe in left hand and hood off, eyes closed::  
  
One: :: As enters:: I found not what I sought in the search for peace. I slain her in the hopes of for to keep, I kept not with her then but now here in vain for all to see for all mine eternity. ::stops over girl and boy and looks down, eyes still closed:: of what I could do to not undo but to redo what is done, done trough my drought of daft life through the darkened dawns new life. I see now that I must find me mine lost soul, the will to be unlost the will to not be found but to find my way back from behind the wall of shame and tame the demons which inlay their wares upon my hearts dead head. I see not with mine eyes forced shut to conceal what must be seen to understand the sought lost sight of night's return. Returned to the left from which I came to where I saw such an entranced scene, a scene of sense from forth hence I leave to strike my glancing low upon mine own head, ::lifts axe:: to swing from the opened wound not the blood of the wicked but the blood the wicked hath spilt, to strike back upon the light that which hath betrayed me ::swings and stops noticeably above girl, girl still unmoving:: !!::upset:: betrayed, that which mine eyes do not see but my heart does not feel alone without much sight blinded by the tears I can NOT form, lose me for I am nothing to be had but only to be discarded to be loosed upon my own wilds to find the path with loses me before I strike that which would have never stricken back.  
  
::three and two move to either side of the scene::  
  
Three: the senses of the sights do not lie in what they are, but the they tell so that the heart might lie and damn thee to hell  
  
Two: do not fool your soul into thinking off the oft thought blame, it is yours to own and behold upon the scene that now has bestowed.  
  
One: ::frustrated:: nay! That hath not the scent of the damned but the virgin's lost life to the power of the devil's hand towards the light that hath been snuffed from what I do. What should I do to repent this loss for now I am gone from the life that I would have been to form one darkened blast from the frozen throat of hell's fire.  
  
Girl: ::with a start ::remember when I was your pearl your gleam of light through the darkened days? But now I cannot find upon a now the why of what you have done, my love my cherished you never should have…::one, with axe, strikes her in the back in such a way that she falls upon her lover::  
  
::two and three slowly back and exit, three to left and two to right::  
  
One:: slowly falls to knees:: always done the same no matter how I beg I can never spare that which would b her life to end this death but for why must I watch her die…  
  
:lights fade::  
  
(fin scene two) 


	5. Act Two Scenes Three through Five FIN

Scene Three  
  
::lights up::  
  
::deathless one and three stand stage right::  
  
::little girl is still frame with hand in the air as if being dragged stage center mid drop little girl being dragged off stage, but not moving, framed like she is being dragged off, but again not moving::  
  
Deathless two: :: enters from stage left towards child carrying the lollipop:: suns grazing death beneath a fog of frivolous forces forced into furious movements of motions emotionless to the touch of man to his death upon the rock of our lives dashed destitly before the mighty hand of fate and her wears. ::walks behind child and grabs her arm child does not move:: this thusly to impose the impedance of our importance upon this face, this for forced world of wanton wears, where's the point in this that we cling just to grasp upon our lost hold of a thread that would set us better to a place not to fall into the inner instances that would set us to fail. I now grasp at what I would have taken with no thought to grasp as I would please, to take! taken with whom I took for what to take that was not of mine, mindless now I find I am quite worthless with out mine, in mine without mine, I have forgone my soul to brand upon mine heart a seal that would serve to forever seal mine sins to soul and let it be set ablaze by its own frozen life.  
  
::three set right of scene one to left of scene::  
  
Two: from what I can hear of the voiceless calling, the screams that they make burn mine eyes with such a vibrant color of pain and broken trust. A trust not stolen in that I shunt not fear what I am but what I have become, it being not in the way that I am afraid not of my shadow, but of the body that hath cast it… oh such a sweetness snuffed by a stagnant smothering smog of pedophilic presence, to present not persistence in the ways of truth and peace, but of pleasured pains in my plain view of the domain.  
  
Three: a breath of life smothered in her search  
  
One: lost is what was and never to what ever shall be in this trim of life  
  
Three: always  
  
One: never  
  
Two: forever, in our never ending together  
  
Child: ::with a start:: but my mommy said…  
  
Two: I hath not the will to break…  
  
Child: ::screams, but remains still::  
  
::as child screams one exits right and three exits left::  
  
Two: ::as is slowly pulling child off back stage:: I feel the whip of the endless lashes, I am for what I feel in it not the pain it brings but the sick sensation of relations passed between me and the pain, I drown not in the rain, but you in mine tears, as I try and make it right, no matter the outcome, I know the result and in that I have my punishment, my confinement in the filth of my crime ::trails off::…  
  
::child; two exit rear stage::  
  
::lights die::  
  
(fin scene three)  
  
Scene Four  
  
::lights up to find house wife mid stage cowering behind broom::  
  
::deathless one and two stand rear stage center::  
  
Three: ::enters from stage right:: From what it may seem I cannot bring it again, to long did it run, as a knife it ran through, through the throat of hopes to come and the heart of joy to feel, it shall all remain unfelt through what no longer can be healed. I see now! That has been my undone, but I have but only an empty soul to see and with that I have no touch nor a chance to redeem. I see not in this a justice, but only a hate that should bring in me an even more abundant rage regardless the guard of gauged grounds under no command, I commend mine soul to thee shalt it serve to search the earth's careless care of corruption that would hath bred me to my filigree. If the might of night shant end into a frozen black and leave me there to be left not alone but to mine end, I would find peace in that, but has it not just reared its untamed head towards me in a tear of teaming trespass? ::stops at wife:: ::tenderly:: did you now know of my love…  
  
:: woman, with a start, shakes head no, and as if hit falls to the floor clasping face and cowering::  
  
Three:: it shall always be…  
  
::one and two move to scene one to right and two to left::  
  
Woman: ::grabs knife:: ::looks to the sky:: ::weeping:: I cannot take another moment of this life, ::three whispers along:: since God shall show his hate form e through a man I shall end it this nightmare by mine own hand, control is now mine!  
  
Three: not for how it should ever end, I feel not now what I would have then but in that this is that I might be trapped in the hole of despair to find out only upon the bottom, we shall keep falling…  
  
One: a never ending fall   
  
Two: racing past the past into the present but hitting nothing and starting over before the future  
  
::slashes wrists:: :one exits left and two exits right::  
  
Three: an own life snuffed, should have taken in mine that I might bear your life, an not you pain…  
  
::light fades to black::  
  
(fin scene four)  
  
Scene Five   
  
::blue back lights up to reveal all three deathless dead center stage One in the middle two to his right and three to his left::  
  
One: a tales closing ties, those which set it apart to its own self  
  
Two: Set it to fall as it always shall  
  
Three: never to falter the end  
  
All: but to let it serve as a new begin  
  
One: One  
  
Two: Last  
  
Three: Nightmare before it shall end would be a godsend from the powers of the will that shalt hold unwilling souls here  
  
Two: nor there or a place of comfort and love, no forgiveness only pain from all times to only bring it in its endless waves  
  
One: what rage could have foreseen this in what is or what it should begin by ending in it as for to end in the foreground to begin with a softly spoken touch…   
  
Three: to touch upon a surface less face   
  
Two: not seen yet always aware in that it may have well wasted away from yesterday's death in tomorrow  
  
One: know not what it will hath become in what it is shall entrance the night to sing only a bitter sweet elegy of tomorrows lost lark   
  
All: here ends in the beginning, full circled to the end to begin swift again, I fold not to the bend of time, but yet am crushed by it for to never die…::light slow fades to total black::   
  
::single spot stage lip right::  
  
Three: ::dead right head bowed arms folded::  
  
Why must this be our tribulation? Our repent for our sin. Just a simple man was I in my lust and my faith worn thin, but this is the pain the cross that has splintered into our shoulders into our hearts and our souls stand to serve as a reminder that we are the deathless ones, blind to the worlds beauty and all that she holds in the truth of irony and a flower, our eyes closed to only see what is on the in side the stride toward the sin was short, but not the repentance for the resurrected requiem of the dead is a deafening whisper. This is our void, the bottomless pit filled to the top with endless shame, a blame to force us into the shackles of our plight, the endless night to right the wrongs of our life…::pause:: it may seem to end now but the end has ended into the beginning and the night never ends…::short pause:: we tried to died but fate held its course… ::spot dies::  
  
::single spot stage lip right::  
  
Two: ::dead left head bowed hands folded in front::  
  
To loud in its cry to us, to much to ask we are to small to weak for such a task to relive forever, never, a never ending forever. In life it was simple pains to push away the feelings of a soul but now it has too much of a role. The flower is dead decayed in the hands of a child, the sweet smell sold to Satan for the immensities of a soulless plane to see through mine panes into an empty void as the sentry at the entrance of my fears falls to the quick death drown in mine tears ::pause:: ::aloof:: its to much to bear, the loss of the rose was bad enough but the remaining of its essences is the true curse. For our onslaught sought for no redeem, sought to seek the search for never known scenes.. ::spot dies::  
  
::single spot stage lip center::  
  
One: ::Dead Center head bowed arms out crucifix style::  
  
And now we have been shown and we are trembling with fear at a horror we've known and the pain we share, For each we did out of hate, For each we did create... Yes they were us that is what we did, that is why we are here, To repay with pain in our sorrow we now feel. Our fate we sealed with the cast off of our souls, our souls which returned to us only upon our deaths to breath into us new life in our torment. Beware your life and in it what you do for you may end up here and feel the remorse that will ensue, we ran ramped in the dusk for ::raises head:: WE ARE THEDEATHLESS ONES ::opens eyes to reveal only black:: cold our blood forever runs... we are that which curses the night, we are those that are shown in lost might, empowered in life by the hate and the pain that we wrought, WE ARE THE DEATHLESS ONE and now our sins forever done… ::steps back out of spot into the dark::   
  
::curtains close::  
  
Fin 


End file.
